


The One that Holds You

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Song Birds [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is hit by some toxin that makes his fear overtake him. The only person he seems to be ok around is Monroe. One night the whispers and shadows become to much and Nick ends up in Monroe's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One that Holds You

**Author's Note:**

> No  
> You'll never be alone  
> When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
> Hear the whispers in the dark  
> No  
> You'll never be alone  
> When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
> Hear the whispers in the dark  
> Whispers in the dark  
> ~~Whispers in the Dark by Skillet~~

Monroe felt himself jolt to full awareness as the door to his bedroom opened up, the scent hit him before he even opened his eyes and he rolled to face the door. "Nick? Everything alright?" He asked his voice still groggy.

"I-I thought I heard something." Nick muttered, knowing that even with his low voice the Blutbad could hear him.

 Monroe sat up and let his senses open up more, he couldn't smell or hear anything and he sighed. "It's just the poison Nick. There's no one here, you know that I would be the first one to know." Monroe reached over and flipped on the bedside table, bathing the room in a soft glow, his eyes taking in Nick. He was leaning against the doorjamb dressed in a pair of pajama pants that hung low on his hips showing off the enticing trail of hair leading down. The Blutbad had to stifle a groan as his instincts begged him to take Nick like he had been wanting to the last few months. "Do you wanna stay in here? Rosalee said she was gonna pull an all-nighter and she’s there with Bud and Hank so she’s got plenty of help, they should find something soon."

Nick looked conflicted as he watched the Wesen. His rational mind knew that he was being dumb as hell, that he was a Grimm and that about 98% of the Wesen he knew he was a Grimm and wouldn't risk attacking him, and the other 2% were his closest friends. They had been at it for a week trying to find a cure for this fear poison but the Hexenbiest that jumped him skipped town as soon as she hit him and they hadn't been able to extract the toxin from his blood. Rosalee thought she was on the path of finding the cure and Nick had spent the last week hiding out at Monroe's house using his vacation days so that the precinct wouldn't know what was up. He sighed as the poison made his fear run to high and he nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that, but you know, let’s tell the guys that we were playing cards or having a few brews and watching the game."

Monroe snorted and shifted back to offer Nick space to get into the bed. He felt his heart picking up as the Grimm climbed into his bed and he had to swallow past the lump of want in his throat. Nick smelled divine, earthy and strong, but the underlying current of fear called out to his more feral side. He could hear the beating of Nicks' heart and he stifled a groan as he wanted nothing more than to bury his face into Nick’s neck and take the Grimm as his mate. He shifted and pressed his hips into the mattress, letting his face burry into the pillow so that he wouldn’t be tempted by the scent. He started drifting off when he felt sudden warmth against his side. He lifted his head to see Nick curled up against him. “Nick?”

“I-I’m sorry Monroe…you’re just…comforting.”

Monroe felt his heart kick up as he flung an arm over Nick and pulled him closer. “Better?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, a lot.” He curled closer and sighed. “Thanks Monroe, you’re a good friend.” The Grimm offered a small smile tilting his head and baring his neck.

"Fucking hell Nick." Monroe growled as he rolled on top of the Grimm and kissed him hard. He moaned at the sweet taste of Nick and moved his lips along his neck and inhaled his scent. The fear was still there but so was desire, making his head snap up. "Nick? You want this?"

Nick nodded. "I've wanted it for a while Monroe, why do you think you are the only one I'm not too afraid to be around?"

Monroe dropped his head to Nicks shoulder and shivered. "You know what this means right? If we do this?"

"Monroe?"

"I'm a Blutbad and you smell like a potential mate."

Nick blinked up at the ceiling. "But I'm not female...."

Monroe snorted and ground his hips down. "No defiantly not female Nick, but you smell like mate, you smell like home and it's comforting." He nipped lightly at Nick’s neck, "Tell me no Nick and I'll stop."

Nick moaned and arched up into him. "Please Monroe, I want this, want you."

Monroe lifted his head and looked down into his beautiful blue eyes. "Anything for you Nick, my mate." Monroe whispered before crashing his lips down on Nicks again. He felt a growl bubble up in his chest as he tasted Nick, he tasted perfect and it spoke to his more dangerous side. He wanted to devour the Grimm, but in the way he had only ever done to women. He felt Nick licking and nipping at his lips and moaned opening his mouth to tangle his tongue with Nicks', the growl escaping when he caught a full taste of him. He pulled back panting and growling softly, "God Nick, you have no idea how you taste."

"Is the big bad wolf gonna eat me?" Nick teased with a small smile.

Monroe smiled back, his teeth elongated and his eyes bleeding into red. "I'm going to devour you Grimm." He grinned diving in for another kiss as his fingers tugged at the drawstrings of Nick's pants before getting irritated and tearing them off with his claws.

Nick let out a breathless laugh as Monroe's body blanketed him. "You owe me some new pants."

"After this? I’d rather you not wear any at all." He laughed licking and sucking a mark onto Nick's neck.

Nick moaned and ran his nails down Monroe's back. "T-That'll go over well with at the precinct."

Monroe growled, "Fine outside of the house you can wear pants. Now shut up."

Nick laughed, but began to moan as Monroe began to lick and nip his way down. Nick gripped his shoulders, arching into that talented tongue as he spread his legs, cradling the taller man between them. He yelped as a sudden wet heat engulfed him and he nearly bucked up into Monroe's mouth but the Blutbad had his hands braced on his hips and held him down, making Nick writhe and moan. "M-Monroe!"

Monroe hummed around his cock as he bobbed his head, his fingers stroking along Nick's prenum and drinking in the sounds of Nick moaning and whimpering under him. He lifted his head, his eyes glowing red. "Nightstand, now." He growled and watched appreciatively as Nick stretched out to dive into the nightstand and he arched an eyebrow as he came back with lube in his hand. "Hey, jacking off alone has the problem of chafing; having a little slick there makes it much more pleasurable."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say Monroe, there was that time Hap was here and-" He gasped and arched his back as Monroe bit into his thigh warningly.

"Not even funny. Never wanted a man until you came into my life halfcocked and looking cute because you were lost." Monroe growled as he grabbed the tube and flicked the top with his thumb. "Now no more talking." He sat back and grabbed Nick by the hip, flipping him over easily and rearranging the Grimm how he wanted him. He sat back and admired Nick lay out in front of him, he ran his hand along Nick's flank smiling. "So beautiful Nick."

"What happened to no talking?"

Monroe smacked his ass with a smirk. "No talking for you love, I'm going to talk all I want. Because that’s how this works." His smirk widened as Nick moaned and wiggled his hips. "You like your ass spanked?" He watched as a blush crept up Nick's neck and he growled softly as he blanketed Nick's back. "Something to be explored later. Right now, I’m going to enjoy this." He slid his hands down and spread Nick’s cheeks smiling as he saw his puckered hole just waiting for him. He pressed a kiss to both cheeks before swiping his tongue up along Nick’s crack making the other man jolt and moan loudly. His primal side growled happily at how responsive Nick was being, it was beautiful. He dipped his head down again to circle his tongue around his hole before dipping in and finally tasting him. Monroe groaned at the taste of pure Nick on his tongue as he slid his tongue in farther as his fingers rubbed at the rim. He knew he would have to get Nick nice and slick as well as stretched out for him, especially his knot. He smiled to himself as he felt the anticipation swell inside of him, he really wanted this and especially wanted it with Nick. He slid up Nick’s body as his fingers slid in and he smiled as he found the secret spot that made Nick’s back bow with bliss and the Grimm moan loudly.

Monroe bent down and sucked a mark onto the pale skin as he spread his fingers, stretching him out slowly, drinking in the beautiful moans and whimpers. “So beautiful Nick.”

“M-Monroe please….” Nick whimpered pushing back against his fingers and trembling.

Monroe smiled against the skin of Nick’s neck, “anything you want Nick.”

Nick pulled back and looked up at him. “Mark me Monroe, make me your mate.”

Monroe snarled as he dove down and kissed Nick hungrily as he wrapped the smaller man’s legs around his waist, lining his cock up with Nick’s hole. “Last chance Nick.”

The Grimm groaned hitting his head against the headboard with a thunk. “Fucking hell Monroe, how much more of an invitation do you need? My legs are wrapped around your waist and my hole is waiting.”

Monroe nodded and slowly pressed in with a growl. “Fuck Nick, you’re so tight.” He growled dropping his head to his shoulder, taking in his scent. The fear was still there but it was nearly overpowered by the arousal bleeding off of the man. Monroe was intoxicated by it and he could feel the blutbad snarling inside of him a mantra of _fuckknotmatemine_ and it made his head spin. He panted and growled into Nick’s skin.

Nick moaned arching his back, his nails dragging down Monroe’s back as he whimpered. “Fucking hell Monroe. Please, fuck me.”

Monroe smiled down at him, his features starting to woge. “Gladly.” He growled, bracing his hands on either side of Nick’s head, his hips moving in short hard thrusts. He watched as Nick’s head fell back, his mouth an “O” of bliss. He was beautiful, and Monroe found it hard to keep his orgasm at bay. He dropped his hand to stroke Nick. “Not gonna last Nick, want you to cum first. Wanna feel you.” He growled, his eyes glowing red.

Nick panted and moaned arching his back and baring his neck. “Fuck yes Monroe.” He whimpered as he bucked up into his hand and pushing back onto his cock. He shifted his hips and cried out as Monroe hit that special spot inside of him making him see stars. “Yes, fuck, right there!” He cried as he bucked his hips faster.

Monroe snarled as he felt his knot swell and he slammed in deep, locking himself in Nick as he bit into the Grimm’s shoulder. He felt a rush of warmth as Nick came over their stomachs and his hand and he growled as he tasted blood and felt his orgasm rip out of him. He groaned as he rolled them to the side, his arms wrapped tightly around Nick’s waist, keeping the Grimm in place until his knot receded. “For the love of god don’t move please.”

“Why?” Nick asked with an eyebrow arch.

“Because we’re tied for the next say 20 minutes or so. I thought you read up on Blutbad mating.”

“I…um…kinda skimmed it. It was really awkward.”

“Nick…that…man for a good cop you can be kinda stupid. Well first off, I have a knot. Sex tends to make me woge out a bit and…yeah you get the idea. So in short we are tied together, cuddling is kinda mandatory now.”

Nick snorted. “You never struck me as a cuddlier.” He teased.

Monroe rolled his eyes shaking his head. “Keep it up Nick, just wait till it hits mating season. Now that I’ve claimed you as mine you won’t be leaving this bed for at least 3 days.”

Nick laughed. “And what will I tell my job?”

“Don’t care, that’s just how it goes.” He yawned as he held the smaller man close and brought a blanket around them, nuzzling into the mark, and the scent of fear completely gone from the room. “Huh.”

“What?”

“The scent of fear…it’s gone.”

“Think the curse is broken?”

“Only one way to find out, we head out of the house.” Monroe yawned kissing the mark again sleepily. “Tomorrow, after breakfast and platies.”

Nick groaned and shook his head, a pleasant smile on his face as his eyes drifted close.

Monroe watched him for a moment before pressing his forehead to Nicks and closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of mate and friend. “I love you Nick.” He whispered softly as darkness took him, his arms wrapped around his mate until the sun washed away the shadows and birds drowned out the whispers in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you want me to write? Let me know either in comments or on my tumblr.
> 
> dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com


End file.
